The present disclosure relates generally to the matching of objects on sequential screens, such as on sequential slides of a slideshow presentation.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the presentation of information to an audience, a presentation application implemented on a computer or other electronic device is commonly employed. For example, it is not uncommon for various types of public speaking, (such as lectures, seminars, classroom discussions, speeches, and so forth), to be accompanied by computer generated presentations that emphasize or illustrate points being made by the speaker. Such presentations may include music, sound effects, images, videos, text passages, numeric examples or spreadsheets, charts, graphs, or audiovisual content that emphasizes points being made by the speaker.
Typically, these presentations are composed of “slides” that are sequentially presented in a specified order and which each contain objects of various types that help convey the information to be presented. Conventionally, to transition between slides, a first slide would be replaced by a second slide on the screen. In such transitions some level of animation or some type of effect may be employed, but typically little thought is given to the individual objects on each slide. Instead, in the simplest implementations, each slide may instead be treated as a static object. Due to the prevalence of such computer-generated and facilitated presentations, one challenge is to maintain the interest level generated by such presentations, i.e., to keep the audience interested in the material being presented on the screen.